When A Heart Breaks
by Neferpitou
Summary: Ryoma can be incredibly harsh sometimes. What will happen when Sakuno finally confesses? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Prince of Tennis.

Note: I have nothing against RyomaxSakuno but i just wanted to see what people would say to this XD

When A Heart Breaks 

"Echizen! 20 laps for inattentive attention!"

"Osu"

Ryoma jogged around the tennis courts quickly, hoping to be back in time for a match with momo-sempai when she caught his eye again_. Ryuzaki Sakuno..._Ryoma cleared his thoughts. He didn't want to think about her. Not now. Her with her irritating pigtails. Her hair was way _too _long.

Ryoma finished his lap and went to join his teammates. Aware that a pair of large brown eyes were on him.....

Of course he knew. He wasn't that _dense _as the rest of the rest of his team thought he was. He knew for a long time. Actually, since one of the first times that they met. _He knew that Ryuzaki Sakuno had feelings for him. _He never thought about it much. Usually tennis was in his mind. But now...now he just can't seem to ignore it. It was like a bee, buzzing about around you. You just can't concentrate. It didn't matter to him, whether or not she confessed. If she didn't, he would have just let it be. But if she did ... now that would be different.

Ryoma was in a particularly bad mood that day. Everything seemed to go wrong. His twist serves, his shoelaces. EVERYTHING. He just wanted to sink into his bed, with Karupin for comfort. If only he could bury his face in Karupin's soft fur...

"Echizen! What's wrong with you today? You seem out of it, not like the usual Echizen."

Ryoma looked up to see Momo-sempai looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He walked past his sempai towards the changing rooms. "Too bad we didn't have a match today, I would have beaten you. Tired or not." He smirked

Momo sighed and walked after Ryoma. _Now that was more like him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma dressed quickly. He didn't want to see Ryuzaki and her annoying friend, whatever her name was. Tomo? Sometimes after school they would wait for him by the school gates and bug him on the way home. Well, it was usually the other girl that bugged him. Ryuzaki would just stand there blushing. _Honestly, _she should just have more self-confidence and stand up for herself more instead of getting pushed around.

"See you, Momo-sempai." Said Ryoma as he shut his locker.

"Wait Echizen!" Said Momo, tying up his laces. "Aren't you coming to grab a bite with me today?"

"Sorry, I don't feel too well. "With that Ryoma exited the changing room. To his dismay (which he expected.) That Tomo-girl and Ryuzaki was standing there. Again. This was becoming pretty irritating and was happening daily. He needs to put a stop to it sooner or later.

"Hey Ryoma-sama!" screamed Tomo-girl when she was within 5 meter radius of him. "How was your day?"

"Becoming worst and worst with you here..." muttered Ryoma. Too low for anyone to hear.

"H-hi, Ryoma-kun" stammered out Sakuno.

"Hi" he replied, showing hardly any emotion at all in his voice.

"Oh no! I forgot! I had violin practice today!" gasped Tomo-girl. "See you tomorrow Sakuno! SEE YOU TOMORROW TOO RYOMA-SAMA!" And with that she speeded off towards the setting sun. It looked like a glowing ball of orange casting long shadows around them.

_She plays violin? Gosh I hope her neighbours are ok._ Thought Ryoma. His thoughts were becoming uncontrollable.

"Erm ....Ryoma?" asked Sakuno.

"Yes?"

"I-I, erm, have something i want to tell you...If i don't tell you now i might not have a better chance to."

Ryoma knew what was coming. _And was prepared._

"Ryoma, I-I. I think I lo-"

"Sorry Ryuzaki, but right now, i don't want to think about anything other than tennis."

Sakuno was stunned. Shocked. "Oh...."

"Anyway, even if i was willingly to think about this, you wouldn't be the kind of girl I would choose."

Ryoma said all this with having a totally unemotional face. He didn't realise how much he was breaking Sakuno's heart. Not that it mattered to him even if he knew.

"You're too....how should I put it... you're too ... _quiet. _You don't stand up for yourself and you let yourself get pushed around by that Tomo-girl. You have no talent at tennis whatsoever and I advise you to quit it while you still can. You're just someone who doesn't stand out in a crowd. You just kind of blend in and disappear but somehow you can still _distract_ me when I'm playing tennis."

At this point Sakuno was about to burst into tears. Without realising what she was saying she burst out a long line of words.

"I DON'T get pushed around by Tomo! She my friend and being quiet is ME! It's not like I could help it! So what if I don't have any talent at tennis at all? I _like _it! In fact, I like it because of YOU! Not everyone has to be good at tennis to play it! And if I distract you at tennis then I'm sorry! I won't come and watch your matches no more, I won't make lunch for you anymore and force you to eat my disgusting cooking! You're an idiot Ryoma! Idiot!" With that she ran off down the road towards the sun. Crying her eyes out.

Ryoma watched her run off. Feeling a bit guilty that he said such things to her. He turned around and started walking towards his house.

"I never said your cooking was disgusting" muttered Ryoma to himself. "It's Ok actually..."

Ryoma walked home totally oblivious of the fact that he trod on Sakuno's heart, burnt it to smithereens, unburnt it and trod on it all over again.

In fact he walked home wondering what dinner his mother would make tonight.


End file.
